


По ту сторону стекла

by Takihara



Series: Зимняя Фандомная Битва 2019: WTF Slash 2019: мини R-NC-17 [5]
Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Anonymous Sex, Dark, Drunk Sex, Dubious Consent, M/M, PTSD, Post-Star Trek: Into Darkness, Rough Sex, Star Trek: AOS, Survivor Guilt, Unhealthy Coping Mechanisms, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-16
Updated: 2019-02-16
Packaged: 2019-10-29 10:16:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17806154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Takihara/pseuds/Takihara
Summary: Оказалось, что топить свои печали в вине было словно пытаться залить огонь бензином. В котором плавала куча спичек.





	По ту сторону стекла

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [behind the glass](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1160158) by [creepbat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/creepbat/pseuds/creepbat). 



> авторские предупреждения: вина выжившего, алкоголизм, дарк, секс с неизвестным, пьяный секс, грубый секс, нездоровые механизмы выживания, AU, ПТСР, ребут, сомнительное согласие. Предупреждения переводчика: ПТСР, алкоголизм, неканонная смерть канонного персонажа в прошлом  
> таймлайн второго сезона, Кирк умер окончательно

Иногда он непроизвольно вспоминал теплую ночь Абердина, время своей юности. Один из дядьев подшутил над ним: подлил немножечко эля, а потом долго наблюдал за результатом и смеялся. И сказал: похоже, будто с помощью алкоголя ты пытаешься найти собственный путь в зазеркалье.

Сегодня он был на последнем издыхании, выпил пинт восемь — и это только те, которые считал. Сквозь звон в ушах он словно наяву слышал ругань Боунса и просьбу хоть что-то съесть, черт подери. Дерьмо, если б Скотти знал, где тот находился сейчас... Или «Энтерпрайз» и остальная команда, впрочем.

Сам Скотти был в переулке с кем-то, чей взгляд он поймал минут пятнадцать назад в переполненном баре и чей стоящий член сейчас утыкался ему в копчик. Он хотел, чтобы тот поторопился: воздух был блядски ледяным и тепло, подаренное алкоголем, вот-вот должно было схлынуть. Не говоря уже о том, что он в своей жизни видел достаточно снега, спасибо нахрен большое. Прижимаясь щекой к ледяному кирпичу, отмораживая задницу, пьяный вусмерть, он почти пожалел о том, что делает.

Во время учебы в Академии Скотти с отличием прошел обязательный психоскрининг, несмотря на нелюбовь раскрывать душу посторонним людям; это доказало, что он не из тех, кто ломается под тяжестью стресса, не будет страдать каким-то психическим расстройством после использования оружия. Но, будь он по-настоящему честен сам с собой, никогда не смог бы полностью смириться с мыслью, что на его счету есть хоть один человек, чью гибель он мог предотвратить. В прошлом, когда он использовал фазер, то всегда ставил режим оглушения, но не убийства.

В воспоминаниях окружающие его пытались утешать, полные собственного горя; говорили Скотти, что, независимо от того, что он думает, он никогда не должен винить себя. Он не мог ничего сделать, чтобы остановить происходящее. То, что он был в том отсеке наедине с капитаном, не значило ничего. И дальше его обязательно заверяли, что он, Скотти, конечно, достаточно силен, чтобы пройти через все это. Ну, и остальное, что говорят друг другу друзья, когда случается очередное дерьмо.

К сожалению, все равно это было ложью. Их слова были для него лишь помехой, белым шумом, призванным скрыть то, что он знал с самого начала. Все, что ему не удалось предотвратить, все, в чем он был виноват, не вовремя потеряв сознание — позволил Кирку пойти туда одному, умереть там одному! — все это читалось во взглядах его коллег, в каждой новой морщине на лицах. Судя по звукам, издаваемым уткнувшейся ему в плечо Ухурой, та рыдала. Спок выкрикивал имя этого психа — весь сплошной гнев, ни капли логики. И внутренний огонь, задор, за которые так ценили Скотти, кончились. Окружающие просто не понимали, что какая-то часть его тоже умерла.

Любовник раздвинул ягодицы Скотти пошире, потер напряженный анус подушечкой большого пальца и протолкнул палец внутрь. Стиснув зубы, Скотти не издал ни звука, хотя ощущения были словно после ожога. Нарушая тишину, у него заурчал живот: голодный, глухой звук. Они оба проигнорировали его.

— Слишком туго, черт возьми, — жалуясь, проворчал любовник, обдавая горячим гнилым перегаром ухо Скотти. Бормоча непристойности, он вставил второй палец, разрабатывая отверстие; Скотти старательно игнорировал происходящее. Ему не очень-то нравилось пребывать в адекватном состоянии в последнее время, хотя и оказалось, что топить свои печали в вине было все равно что пытаться залить огонь бензином. В котором плавала куча спичек. Но за этим стояла более важная причина: чем больше он пил, тем меньше осознавал изменения.

Позади него любовник погладил себя и раскатал по члену презерватив; встал поудобнее и скользнул внутрь него.

Скотти спокойно принял в себя член, ощутив металлический вкус во рту — прикусил нижнюю губу в попытке сохранять молчание. Пиво притупляло боль, даже когда любовник яростно толкнулся внутрь, вжимая Скотти в стену. Его использовали как вещь, больше как мастурбатор, чем как человека. Сам Скотти чувствовал себя словно отделенным от собственного тела, как будто был кем-то другим и смотрел на происходящее со стороны, думая, что смутно знакомая ему фигура у стены не заслуживает ничего иного.

«Если мы п’дем туда, мы умрем, слышишь?!»

Его собственный голос эхом отозвался в голове. Ему потребовалось совсем немного времени, чтобы снова мысленно перенестись в прошлое, чтобы ощутить происходившее тогда заново с небывалой яркостью; он и его капитан стремительно бежали по коридорам «Энтерпрайз», а вокруг них все содрогалось и раскачивалось . Тогда его осенило понимание, что эта огромная, массивная дрожащая штука умирает. Они держались за стены, сохраняя равновесие, под потолком вспыхивали аварийные сигналы, и перегрузка вибрацией отдавалась в груди Скотти, и ничего важнее не было перестройки того варп-ядра.

«Прости».

Он неподвижно стоял и смотрел, как радиация плавила внутренности. Смотрел, как ослабевает капитан, как соскальзывает по стеклу на пол, варясь там заживо, и мозг Скотти лихорадочно просеивал сотни уравнений и математических теорий, потому что должен был быть — должен! — ответ, просто он его еще не придумал. Как будто от этого получилось много толку. В конце концов он только и делал, что смотрел, как тот умирает.

«Прости», — хватая ртом воздух, сказал Кирк; его глаза покраснели и начали стекленеть, а в это время его клетки облучало радиацией, органы отказывали, а Скотти стоял за дверью.

Экипажу пришлось подождать порядочно, прежде чем тело смогли доставить в медотсек. После этого Скотти ушел в изолированную инженерную секцию и бил по трубе, пока костяшки не начали кровоточить. От этой мысли почему-то чесались руки: это был одно из последних прикосновений к механизмам.

— Кто-нибудь когда-нибудь трахал тебя так раньше? — спросил любовник, возвращая его в настоящее. — Скажи мне, что тебе нравится, скажи мне.

Если бы у него были силы, Скотти уже давно бы велел этому ублюдку заткнуться. Они оба знали, что нравится это Скотти или нет, плевать им обоим. Во всей вселенной не существовало такого наказания, что искупило бы его грехи. И во всей вселенной не существовало Кирка.

(И никогда уже не будет Кирка снова).

О существовании Кирка думать было неебически больно. От неприятных мыслей он словно задыхался. В горле стоял горький ком, который казалось невозможным проглотить. Все это казалось перебором и усугублялось вцепившимися в тонкую прослойку жира на бедрах тупыми ногтями и тяжелым безымянным телом, прижимающим его к стене.

По телу прошла дрожь; зубы застучали. Он сжал кулак на члене, болезненно зажмурившись сквозь слезы. И унесся мысленно прочь, в те времена, когда никто из них еще не слышал о Джоне Харрисоне, сосредоточился исключительно на тех воспоминаниях, которые хотел помнить: линия обнаженного плеча, эта лукавая ухмылка... Руки, благоговейно движущиеся руки, которые поначалу так смутили Скотти. Приоткрытые губы рисовали узоры на его коже даже после того, как он возвращался из инженерной, пахнущий потом и грязью.

Быстрее двигая кулаком, он заставил себя поверить, что это Кирк все еще пульсирует и движется внутри него; заставил себя поверить на короткое мгновение, что тот жив.

— Джим, — хрипло вырвалось у него, когда сперма наконец брызнула на холодную стену. Мышцы ануса крепко сжали член незнакомца, и он почувствовал, как тот кончает внутрь с громким стоном. Прижимаясь лбом к кирпичам, Скотти знал, что любовник слышал его жалкое, напрасное унижение — но решил, что это нисколько его не волнует.

Жар тела позади внезапно исчез, и кожу ануса снова обожгло, когда член выскользнул наружу. Кто-то в такие моменты раньше уже спрашивал, как Скотти зовут, но, к счастью, сейчас дурацких вопросов не последовало, только нахлынуло ощущение чужого взгляда и затихающий звук шагов. Тяжело дыша, Скотти поднялся на ноги, хотя больше всего ему хотелось улечься на грязную ледяную землю. Легкие болели от слишком холодного воздуха, и он подумал, что вроде как невозможно ощущать себя чувствительным и оцепеневшим одновременно.

Он немного постоял, глядя в темное ночное небо и желая увидеть звезды. Пройдет совсем немного времени, и он снова окажется перед герметичной дверью, наблюдая, как весь его мир рушится за стеклом, и, сколько бы он ни пил, всегда останется не на той стороне.


End file.
